pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW121: Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!
is the 22nd episode of Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond. Synopsis After Team Rocket's infiltration at Team Plasma's hideout, Meowth confronts Colress and tries to convince him to switch sides to use his skills to work for Team Rocket. Colress, however, is insistent that he can awaken Meowth's true powers using his machines and attempts it, with Jessie and James watching from afar. However, as Meowth has specially trained his mind to prevent being put under control, things look bleak for Colress until the machine finally puts Meowth under control, causing him to start attacking with his Fury Swipes until Colress has him turn on Jessie and James. Will they be able to snap Meowth out of it? Episode Plot The heroes, after being teleported away from N's hideout, think how they'll encounter N again. Axew sees an old tower and Cilan identifies it to be Dragonspiral Tower, which is close to the White Ruins. The heroes go there, pleased they are close. After going out of the Pokémon Center, Ash runs, wanting to reach the White Ruins as soon as possible, with Iris and Cilan following him. Meanwhile, Team Plasma grunts report to Aldith, who is annoyed by their excuses that N got away with Anthea and Concordia. Aldith reminds them to capture N was an order from Lord Ghetsis and if N is not captured, he could pose a major threat to Team Plasma. Colress tells he is close to finishing the machine, he will just have to get more test subjects to experiment on. The grunts go to find N, but Aldith stops them, for they were followed and shows Team Rocket, for she noticed them entering. The grunts send Magnemite to deal with Team Rocket, who came to take the machine. Jessie evades Magnemite's Sonic Boom and James dodges Golbat's Shadow Ball. Team Rocket escapes, with the grunts, including Aldith, chasing after them. Colress is left alone, but Meowth comes from the shadows. Colress thinks Jessie and James acted as decoys, allowing Meowth to come from hiding to steal the machine. Meowth tells he is wrong, claiming he is coming after the source, Colress. Colress laughs at this statement, but sees Meowth is serious and allows him to continue. Ash speeds up, but is stopped by Iris. Cilan proposes a break and since Ash is hungry, he sends out his Pokémon. Meowth praises Colress' device to control other Pokémon. Colress is intrigued, while Meowth feels Colress does not like working for Team Plasma. Meowth simply proposes Colress would be better off making independent research. Colress sees Meowth is proposing him to join Team Rocket. Colress replies he actually needs Meowth, claiming he is an intelligent creature and needs him to complete a project. Meowth accepts being a test subject and shakes hands with Colress. Elsewhere, Jessie and James flee from Team Plasma, who send Magnezone, who uses Magnet Bomb. Team Rocket dodges, so Aldith sends Liepard, promising they'll squash them. Jessie and James reply they have been traveling through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions, hence why they cannot be defeated easily. Magnezone uses Gyro Ball and Liepard attacks with Shadow Ball. Surprisingly, James activates a button, creating an energy field to trap Team Plasma in and leave them. The heroes have finished the meal and call their Pokémon back. Ash notices Pignite hasn't eaten his meal. Cilan is surprised, since they were at the Pokémon Center. Pignite sneezes, making the heroes suspicious. Ash declares Flamethrower, but Pignite sneezes small flames, causing the heroes worry. Colress targets Meowth with the machine and fires a beam. Colress analyzes data, while Meowth is certain he won't be controlled that easily and counts Mareep. Jessie and James return, having faith in Meowth, for he did a concentration training before arriving here. Meowth, however, cannot count Mareep any longer and falls under control. Team Plasma grunts try to break out, but Aldith is certain attacking the energy field won't accomplish anything. Seeing a Sewaddle, a Whirlipede and a Galvantula, has Barret's Magnezone use Supersonic. The Pokémon are confused and attack randomly, causing the energy field emitters to be destroyed and Team Plasma is freed. Meanwhile, Jessie and James praise Colress for finishing the machine, allowing them to take over Unova. Colress does not understand why these teams are driven to take over the world. Jessie and James reply it is their desire and because they simply can do so. Team Plasma returns and Aldith clarifies Team Rocket will never take over Unova. Colress reports Meowth is under Team Plasma's control. Jessie and James are angry, but Colress replies he never said to be part of Team Rocket, for he is not dissatisfied with working with Team Plasma. Jessie and James are certain Meowth has blocked the mind control, but Aldith commands Meowth Team Rocket is his enemy. Colress tells Meowth not to underestimate him nor the machine, as Meowth goes to attack Jessie and James. Meanwhile, Pignite is sad it cannot attack with fire attacks. Axew checks and Ash and Iris see something is stuck inside Pignite's nose. Pignite jumps with Ash, Pikachu and Axew and repeats. N checks some ruins, where Team Plasma was operating before. He sees a Patrat and a Watchog, who supposedly saw Team Plasma's work. N senses they watched as the place burned out and five Pokémon, from which one was shiny, left and flew off. N decides it is time to stop Team Plasma's toying with Pokémon. Meowth attacks his comrades, using powerful Fury Swipes to create a cyclone. Colress is amazed, for Meowth's power has been raised to his own limits. James sends Amoonguss and Jessie sends Frillish. Frillish uses BubbleBeam on Meowth, but Meowth uses Fury Swipes to negate the attack. Amoonguss blows Stun Spore out, paralyzing Meowth, then uses Body Slam to hit him. Frillish uses Psychic, bringing Meowth to Jessie and James, who count Noctowl to Meowth. Once done, Meowth is no longer under control. Team Plasma is shocked, so Aldith sends Liepard. Frillish uses Mist, distracting Team Plasma. After the mist is cleared, Team Rocket flies off in their jetpacks. Meowth apologizes for falling under Team Plasma's control, but Jessie and James understand, for there will be other opportunities for success. Ash, Pikachu, Axew and Pignite are exhausted. Ash sends Charizard, who takes Pignite into the sky and spins him around. Charizard drops Pignite and before he could fall down, Charizard picks Pignite up. However, there is no success, but Iris observes Pignite's nose. Ghetsis is not pleased by N escaping, but admits he found there is the Light Stone at the White Ruins, which is supposed to contain Reshiram. Colress anticipates the day they come, while Team Rocket hear this, since they plated a bug into their machines. Team Rocket sees they have to go to the White Ruins to catch Reshiram. Iris uses a blade of grass and wiggles it into Pignite's nose. Pignite sneezes out two shells from a Bullet Seed. Ash remembers when Pansage used Bullet Seed against Magnezone's Manget Bomb, these two shells must've entered Pignite's nose. For a test, Pignite uses Flamethrower, burning Ash's head. Charizard does it as well, so Ash concludes both are strong. Debuts Pokémon *Red Genesect *Genesect Army Trivia Who's that Pokémon?: Magnezone Gallery Team Rocket appears in Team Plasma's lair BW121 2.jpg Colress is amused by Meowth's words BW121 3.jpg Ash and Pikachu like the lunch will be ready soon BW121 4.jpg Meowth makes a deal with Colress BW121 5.jpg Team Rocket imprisons Team Plasma BW121 6.jpg The heroes are worried about Pignite BW121 7.jpg Meowth is hit by the beam BW121 8.jpg Colress replies he never agreed to join Team Rocket BW121 9.jpg Meowth is being possessed BW121 10.jpg Meowth starts to attack his teammates BW121 11.jpg Ash and Pignite jump to solve the problem BW121 12.jpg N senses a bunch of strange Pokémon escaped the lab BW121 13.jpg Colress is amazed at Meowth's power increase BW121 14.jpg Meowth uses Fury Swipes to cut through Bubblebeam BW121 15.jpg Meowth is being paralyzed BW121 16.jpg Charizard spins Pignite around BW121 17.jpg Ghetsis reports they are ready for their final move BW121 18.jpg Iris solved the problem BW121 19.jpg The heroes see two shells entered Pignite's nose BW121 20.jpg Ash is glad Charizard is healthy as well }} Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Team Plasma Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon: BW Adventures in Unova and Beyond Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Tetsuo Yajima Category:Episodes animated by Mai Tsutsumi Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears